(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a (a) novel dicarboxy phosphate ester, (b) a method for preparation of said dicarboxy phosphate ester and (c) application of said dicarboxy phosphate ester in industrial and personal care applications.
The compounds of the present invention are made by reacting epoxy succinic acid and a salt of an alkyl phosphate ester under aqueous conditions. The resulting compound is quite stable very mild to hair and skin and offers excellent surfactant properties, including detergency and foam. In addition, compounds of the present invention containing a pendant hydroxyl group which alters the water solubility and emulsification properties of the compound.
(2) Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide novel compounds and a process for their preparation. These surface active agents that are well tolerated by skin and eyes. These non-irritating products produce copious foam, have outstanding emulsification properties and are ideal products for use in the formulation of hair and skin care products like shampoos, conditioners and body washes.
(3) Description of the Arts and Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,475 to Hosi et al issued in December of 1977 discloses a process for preparation of cis epoxy succinic acid, a raw material for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. This material is easily made by the reaction of maleic acid with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a tungsten catalyst. The availability of this high purity raw material is very critical in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.